parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue and Friends Meet Dora's Pirate Adventure Part 1
'Transcript' *(Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi There, It's Me, Steve, and Today, Guess What Me and My Friends are Doing Today?, We're Going to Meet Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar on "Dora's Pirate Adventure", for A Pirate Play! *Blue: (Barks Happily) *Tickety: Yeah, I Can't Wait to Meet Our Friends! *Slippery: The Pirate Play is Going to Be So Much Fun, In The Music Show, I Was a Captain of a Boat! *Sidetable: I Can't Wait to Sing in The Pirate Play With Dora and Her Friends! *Mailbox: It's Going to Be Exciting! *Shovel: We're Also Gonna Wear Pirate Costumes! *Pail: This is Just Like We We're Doctors in The Music Show! *Steve: Well, What are We Standing Here For?, Let's Go! *All: (Cheering) *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Right, Blue, We're Almost There! *Tickety: Here We Are! *Slippery: Woah!, It's the Pirate Play! *Sidetable: Let's Go See Dora and Her Friends! *Mailbox: Hey, Where's Dora? *Dora: I'm Behind the Curtain! *Shovel: There She Is! *Pail: Let's Go Say Hi. *All Blue's Clues Characters: Hi, Dora! *Dora: Hola, Soy Dora! *Boots: And I'm Boots! *Steve: Hi, Boots! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Boots) *Dora: And These are Our Friends, Benny, Isa, Tico, My Cousin Diego, and Baby Jaguar! *All Blue's Clues Characters: Hi, Guys! *Benny, Isa, and Diego: Hello! *Tico: Hola! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Hello) *Dora: We're Putting On a Play! *Boots: It's a Pirate Play, With Singing and Dancing! *Shovel: La, La, La! *Pail: Mi, Mi, Mi! *All: (Laughing) *Dora: Hey, Steve, Do You Like to Sing? *Steve: Yeah, Me and My Friends Love to Sing! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: I Love to Sing! *Boots, Benny, Isa, and Diego: (singing) We Love to Sing! *Tico: Nos Encanta Cantar! *Dora: Do You and Your Friends Like to Dance? *Blue: (Barks Yeah) *Tickety: Yeah, We All Like to Dance to Every Song! *Slippery: Yeah! *Dora: I Love to Dance! *Boots, Benny, Isa, and Diego: (singing) We Love to Dance! *Tico: Nos Encanta Bailar! *Dora: Hey, Steve, Do You, Blue, and Your Friends Wanna Be in Our Pirate Play? *Steve: Sure!, We Love To! *Dora: Great!, When This Cannon Goes "Boom", You and Your Friends Have to Say, "Give Us Back Our Treasure", Can You Say, "Give Us Back Our Treasure". *Steve: Yeah! *Mailbox: We Can Say It Too! *Dora: Great!, Let's Practice! *Steve: Say It With Us! *Sidetable: Ready? *Tickety: 1, 2, 3! *All: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Dora: Excelente!, Now Say It After You Hear the Cannon Go "Boom". *Cannon: Boom! *All Dora and Blue Characters: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Sidetable: Louder! *Cannon: Boom! *All Dora and Blue Characters: Give Us Back Our Treasure! *Dora: Awesome! *All Dora and Blue Characters: (Cheering) *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow! *Dora: Look, All Our Family is Here to See Us Do Our Play! *All: Ooh! *Dora: There's My Mami, My Papi, Mi Abuela, and My Cousin Daisy. *Boots: And There's My Family! *Shovel: Everyone is So Excited to See Us in the Play! *Pail: Yeah! *Benny: But Dora, Where are the Costumes? *Isa: Yeah, Where are They? *Tico: Donde Estan? *Sidetable: Where are the Costumes? *Diego: We Can't Do the Play Without Our Pirate Costumes. *Dora: I Know Where the Costumes Are, The Costumes are in The Treasure Chest, Hey, Steve, Can You Go Get The Treasure Chest? *Steve: Sure! *(Song Starts) *Dora: I've Got a Pirate Hat for Benny, He'll Look So Neat! *Steve: Can You Find the Pirate Hat? *Blue: (Barks There It Is) *Dora: Some Pirate Boots for Boots, To Wear On His Feet! *Steve: Do You See the Pirate Boots? *Tickety: There They Are! *Steve: Great! *Dora: Tico Gets a Pirate Patch to Wear On His Eye! *Steve: Where's Tico's Eyepatch? *Slippery: Right There! *Dora: Isa Gets a Telescope from Pirate I Spy! *Steve: Can You Find Isa's Telescope? *Sidetable: It's Right Here! *Steve: Yeah, That's It! *Dora: Diego Gets a Very Shiny Pirate Hook! *Steve: Where's the Hook? *Mailbox: There It Is! *Steve: You Got It! *Dora: Baby Jaguar Gets a Pirate Flag, Let's Look! *Steve: Do You See The Flag? *Shovel and Pail: There! *Steve: Perfect! *Baby Jaguar: Meow, Meow, Meow! *All Dora and Blue Characters: (singing) All of Us are Pirates Love to Wear Today, We Can't Wait, It's Gonna Be Great... *(Stomach Rumbles) *Benny: I Wish I Ate. *All Dora and Blue Characters: (singing) Because We're All Gonna Be in the Big Pirate Play, Yes, We're All Gonna Be in the Big Pirate Play! *(Song Ends) *All Dora and Blue Characters: (Cheering) *Dora: Good Thing The Pirate Piggies Aren't Here, Or They Take Our Treasure Chest. *Blue: (Barks Huh?) *Steve: The Pirate Piggies? *Sidetable: Who Are the Pirate Piggies? *Boots: The Pirate Piggies are Pirates That Live in Treasure Island. *Slippery: Oh. *Benny: So We Have to Watch Out for The Pirate Piggies. *Steve: Okay, Let's Just Get Ready. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora's Pirate Adventure Movie Spoofs Category:Crossovers Ideas Category:Parts Category:Transcripts